1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a socket connector, and in particular, to a collapsible socket connector for reducing the space occupied thereby when not in use.
2. The Prior Art
Electrical connectors are used to establish electrical connection between electronic devices and elements. The trend of miniaturization of the electronics industry requires an electronic product to accommodate a high density of connectors for providing expanded functions. Thus, an efficient use of space within the electronic product must be promoted. A collapsible structure provides an effective means to reduce the space occupied by a connector when the connector is not in use.